The Lost Will of Fire
by DariusYidden
Summary: Naruto lives with Kakashi and his wife Rin. How will this change Naruto's life and what will happen in the future of konoha. Rated M for violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1

(ok i know the routine i dont own naruto blah, blah, blah anything else related to this story blah the end. :)

It was October 10th in Konoha, and a 5 year old little boy was running down an alleyway trying to escape the hoard of villagers that were chasing him.

"Stop Demon and let justice be served for what you have done!"

one of the villagers threw a rock at the little boy and it hit him in the head and he tumbled and slammed into a garbage can, the villagers cheered as they rushed to him and as they got close a ninja appeared in front of them with his katana drawn.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

the ninja was releasing so much killer intent that the faint hearted ones passed out but many of them were angry at the ninjas interference and one of them stepped up.

"Get out of our way, we now you have to protect him, your under orders, but what if you were somewhere else and he died while you were taking care of a disturbance. No one could blame you for not protecting the kyu.."

The ninjas hand was a blur and the villagers were shocked as the man stopped in mid sentence, then fell over backwards with a kunai protruding from his throat.

"Anyone else wanna join him in his treason!"

the villagers looked at each other and ran away stumbling over each other just to get away from the madman. The ninja sighed and lowered his guard as he turned and looked at the boy that had a nasty gash on his head from the rock.

"Stupid villagers when will they ever learn?"

"I have no idea Anko-San but one day they will regret all the things they have done to my son."

Anko was leaning against the wall and watched as Kakashi picked up the little boy and carried him on his back. Anko gave Kakashi her famous sadistic grin.

"Kakashi i thought you were just his guardian for the mission, i didn't think you would go that far with it"

Kakashi looked at Anko and shuddered as he saw her face so he pretended to shift the little boy on his back and he sniffed as he looked into the distance.

"I changed that a long time ago Anko-San, he kind of grew on me so to speak. I saw the way the villagers treated him all the time and it disgusted me that i belong to this village, sometimes i just want to take him away to protect him from this village."

Kakashi smiled as he looked back at the boy and he looked back at Anko who was twirling a kunai on her finger.

"Your getting soft Kakashi we are not supposed to feel emotions remember, you know that the most out of everyone."

Kakashi shook his head and laughed.

"Anko if we had no emotions we would be just like the Uchiha's."

Anko mumbled a curse under her breath and Kakashi sighed and got ready to jump.

"Hang on Naruto were going home."

In a swirl of leaves Kakashi was gone, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Kakashi could feel Naruto rub his face into his shoulder and Naruto started to snore, Kakashi laughed silently to himself as he saw his adopted son with his mouth wide open and drooling all over himself. Kakashi then started to get angry again as he thought about the villagers.

"I Promise you Naruto that i will never leave you alone like that again, no matter what happens i will protect you with my life."

Kakashi was royally pissed at the council, since it was them that summoned him and held him there for no reason. Kakashi thought about and realized that it was their fault for this happening to Naruto

(Flash back)

"Kakashi we have some reports that we need to go over with you."

"Reports? Which ones?"

the elders shifted slightly and shuffled some papers very slowly before answering him.

"Kakashi we did not get a complete in-detail report about that incident in the market place last month between two traders."

Kakashi was confused by the question and was trying to remember it, but he couldn't remember to save his own life. Then he remembered Asuma talking about a fight in the market, he looked at the council elders and cleared his throat.

"I think you are getting me mixed up with Asuma great elder. I was not at that confrontation in the market."

the elders looked a little worried and Kakashi had the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. The head elder looked at the clock that was on the wall,then he and several elders around him whispered to each other for a brief moment before speaking to him.

"Thank you Kakashi for clearing this matter up, you may go."

(End flashback)

"Damn those elders!"

Kakashi picked up some more speed and he made it home in time to here the timer in his house go off. Kakashi took off his Anbu mask and smelled the spices in the air.

"Oi Naruto you better wake up buddy, mom made ramen for you."

Naruto went from groggy to wide awake at the mention of the famous food also known as.

"RAMEN! ALL RIGHT!"

Kakashi laughed at how Naruto could bounce back from such an ordeal with just the mention of ramen. Kakashi walked in and saw his wife pouring the hot contents into separate bowls before putting them on the table. Naruto was already in his seat and waiting for his bowl to cool down.

"Hey babe, can i talk to you for a minute?"

"sure hun."

Kakashi walked into their bedroom and sealed the room so little ears couldn't hear them.

"Rin the villagers attacked him again tonight."

Rin had a look of shock that swiftly turned to anger. Kakashi backed away holding his hands up and spoke to her with a pleading tone.

"I tried to get there to protect him but a villager threw a rock at him and hit him on the head before i could stop them."

"Where were you that you couldn't protect our son Kakashi?"

"I was detained by the council tonight and i think it was all set up by them to kill Naruto."

Rin's face took on a color of red Kakashi had never seen before, he just barely dodged the wall chunks that flew through the air from his wife punching the wall.

"Curse those old, senile, crazy, fat and heartless buffoons."

Kakashi did some hand signs and the wall rippled and filled in the hole that Rin had just created.

"I know sweetie, but we can't do anything without absolute proof of them being involved. By the way can you please stop punching the wall when you get mad, it frightens Naruto."

Kakashi sweat dropped as he said it, in his mind he was scared spit less and praying that he would never be the one to get hit by one of his wife's punchs. Rin sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Come on Kakashi. Its Naruto's birthday, lets celebrate."

Kakashi nodded and followed his wife out and they saw Naruto sitting there humming to himself. Naruto had a foxy grin and rocked back and forth in his chair, when Kakashi sat down he heard the sound of a whoopee cushion and Naruto fell on the ground laughing uncontrollably and rolling back and forth holding his sides. Kakashi smiled and jumped over to where Naruto was and started to tickle him making Naruto cry and give in. Rin looked on and smiled as she took a sip of tea before she brought out a camera and took a picture of the happy moment, cherishing it forever. Kakashi, Rin and Naruto sat at the family table and ate the boys birthday meal. After dinner Rin played a song on her cello and Naruto was curled up into a ball at her feet. Rin stopped playing and picked up the boy and brought him into his room.

"Kakashi he is a very special boy, i dont know what life would be like without him."

Kakashi looked at his wife as she put Naruto in his bed, a smiled crept to his lips as he leaned against the door sighing as he looked at his little family. Rin tucked Naruto in before she moved and took a hold of Kakashi's hand. Kakashi kissed her hand and led her to their room, but before they left his room completely Kakashi whispered into Naruto's room.

"We love you son, tomorrow will be better I promise."

Neither Rin nor Kakashi saw the smile on Naruto's face as he whispered back.

"I love you too."

(A/N)

Alright people please give me an honest review. Does it suck or not im working on the second chapter right now and im halfway done.... I think lol. Anyway thanks for reading. PEACE OUT HOMIES lol.


	2. The story begins

(ok i know the routine i dont own naruto blah, blah, blah or anything else related to this story blah the end. :)

The sun rise was beautiful as it let its golden rays fall on the sleepy little village. Kakashi was already up and was sitting on the roof thinking about everything that has happened to him and his little family.

He shook his head and sighed quietly to himself as he remembered how Sarutobi took his question.

(Flashback)

"You want to do what!?"

Kakashi smiled as he answered the old mans question.

"Me and Rin want to adopt Naruto."

Sarutobi stroked his chin as he puffed on his pipe, he took out a file that was close to bursting.

"Kakashi do you know what this file is?"

Kakashi shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"possible candidates of adoptive parents for Naruto?"

Sarutobi sighed and threw the file onto his desk in front of Kakashi, he sat down in his chair with a muffled thump and watched the young ninja closely. Kakashi was looking at the files and noticed they were all "accidents" that the boy was subjected to.

"That is what you will have to go through on a daily basis, the villagers hate him and some of the ninjas too. I got this report just the other day."

Sarutobi gave Kakashi another file and the ninja looked at it in shock.

"How could the orphanage allow this to happen?"

Sarutobi took another puff from his pipe.

"When they found him the blades from the chains had dug into his skin and were lodged into his bones, he was lucky we had a medic nin that healed him without trying to slit his throat. The woman in charge of the orphanage who was responsible for it had her body burned to ash before she could even blink."

Sarutobi took the file back from Kakashi and put the others away before he swiveled around in his chair.

"I think that wife of yours likes him Kakashi. It was her that healed him and carried him to the hospital, she watched over him till he was free to go."

Kakashi was shocked his wife never told him about this. Kakashi bowed to the Hokage.

"My wife and I want to take him in and show him what it is like having someone that truly loves him, judging by these files he needs it as much as we need him."

Sarutobi smiled and threw another file at Kakashi.

"Then you better sign this so you can take him as soon as possible."

Kakashi smiled back and bowed deeply before he signed it, Sarutobi handed Kakashi a certificate from the file and Kakashi put it into his vest.

"Thank you Hokage-sama we will raise him as our own and nothing less."

Sarutobi smiled and waved his ninja off. Kakashi smiled and bowed once more before he vanished in a swirl of leaves. The old man chuckled as he looked at a picture of the 4th Hokage that was on his desk.

"Minato, your son is safe now."

The Hokage looked out the window and a tear of joy rolled down his cheek as the man laughed aloud to the world for the first time in over 5 years.

(End flashback)

Kakashi was laying down on the roof when he heard someone crash onto the floor below him, He laughed to himself.

"That boy will never get used to sleeping in his bed."

Kakashi jumped down and walked in through the back door, Rin was already up and busy in the kitchen.

"good morning."

Rin looked up at him from what she was doing and smiled.

"Good morning. Another beautiful sunrise I hope."

Kakashi stretched his arms before wrapping them around his wife and kissing her on the neck.

"Yep, today is going to be a good day."

Kakashi smiled as his wife giggled and pushed him away. Naruto walked groggily into the kitchen, Kakashi turned to look at him and smiled.

"Good-morning son."

Naruto glared at him and mumble something about how only baka's would be up at this time. Kakashi laughed again as he was reminded of his former teammate Obito.

"now son we really need to fix this color choice of yours."

Naruto looked at his father in shock and horror.

"Whats wrong with my color choice?!"

Kakashi shook his head as he looked at his orange clad son.

"Ninjas don't wear orange. You might as well paint a target on your back with a sign that says shoot me."

Naruto stared at his father and then his mom with a look of shock. Kakashi was about to say something to comfort the boy but Naruto jumped off of his seat and ran to his dad. Rin and Kakashi were surprised as Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakashi and cried while laughing. Naruto looked up at his parents and smiled.

"Your actually letting me become a ninja! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you."

Kakashi was knocked backwards out of his chair as the blond 5 year old jumped up and down on him.

"Oi Naruto stop jumping on my stomach I'm about to lose my cookies."

Naruto got off his dad and ran to his mom and wrapped his arms around her hugging her as tightly as he could.

"Thank you so much I have always wanted to become a ninja."

Kakashi and Rin smiled at the little bundle of energy. The copy nin got up and brushed himself off before he picked up Naruto and sat him down at the table.

"Now son it will be some time before you enter into the academy. Your mom and I want you to get a full education before you enter."

Rin nodded her head and picked up where her husband left off.

"I know you wanna be a ninja now but it is mandatory to go to school before entering, unless your an Uchia, they get special privileges to be stupid."

Kakashi laughed silently to himself as he saw his sons shoulders droop a little.

"Don't worry son I will teach you skills and techniques way before you enter so you can have a little bit of a running start."

Naruto looked up at his dad and smiled before digging into his breakfast which Rin had somehow put in front of both Naruto and her husband without them knowing it. After breakfast Kakashi picked up Naruto and slung him over his back. Rin came next to him and at a nod they both jumped up into the trees. Naruto laughed and threw his arms into the air feeling it wrap around him and go between his fingers. Kakashi and his wife smiled and laughed with him, feeling the joy of being a family. After running for a couple of miles they stopped at the edge of a clearing, jumping down they started to walk casually. Naruto jumped down and started to run around in the grass as his parents walked behind him watching out for an attack against their son. Across the clearing was a park and a little girl with pale eyes and indigo colored hair, she was on the swings looking at her feet when a shadow blocked the sun, the little girl looked up and saw that it was some kids a little older then her and a lot larger.

"Hey twerp these are our swings!"

The little girl stuttered and apologized but it fell on deaf ears as they shoved her off the swings and she fell down face first into the dirt. Naruto was on his way over to the playground when he saw what the bullies did, he ran over to help her up from the ground.

"Baka's! How dare you shove her like that!"

Naruto was fuming and the three kids turned to look at him and they glared at him as he stood there.

"Its the demon brat."

it was a girl that said it, she looked at the older boy which sneered and stood up straight and looked down at Naruto as he cracked his knuckles.

"I think this brat needs a lesson in manners."

Naruto glared back and spat at them as he stood between the girl and the older kids. He was trying to get the girl to run but she just stood there staring at him and pressing her index fingers together, so Naruto tried to get the bullies attention and it worked.

"Bring it! You wont be able to hurt me one bit."

Kakashi and Rin were watching the scene in front of them at the playground and were about to intervene, but the boy threw a punch at Naruto before they could react. The boys fist collided with Naruto's and the kid yelped as he felt his knuckles slam into what felt like solid rock, he kicked Naruto in the ribs which sent him down, but Naruto jumped back up and hit the bully in the face he jumped on his chest and started to pound the bullies face breaking the kids nose.

"Naruto get off of him!"

Rin ran up yelling at Naruto to stop. Naruto looked at his mother and she could see that the whites of his eyes were red but as she looked at them they turned back to white. Naruto got off the boys chest and stood there glaring at the boy.

"If you ever hurt anyone again I will make sure my parents aren't around to stop me next time."

The boy held his nose and shook his head as he rapidly ran with his accomplices right behind him. Naruto turned to the little girl and saw that she was shaking.

"Are you alright?"

the little girl looked at him and nodded.

"Hai, y-you didn't need to do t-that I c-could have just gone to a d-different park."

the girl stuttered as she spoke to the boy. Naruto put a hand behind his head and scratched it as he smiled at her with his eyes closed.

"Yeah I guess I was a little hard on them, I just don't like it when people are mean to others like that."

Naruto looked at her again and her face was a reddish color.

"Hey are you alright? You look like you have a fever or something."

Before the girl could respond Kakashi walked up next to his wife and smiled at his son.

"So Naruto how was your first fight with an older kid?"

Rin smacked him as he laughed. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

"That wasn't my first fight with an older kid."

His parents looked at him as he gave his foxy grin and laughed.

"Just kidding."

His parents didn't believe him they saw the mask he put on before he said it and with them being together all the time they had learned how to see through it. Rin sighed and went up to Naruto and the little girl. Naruto turned towards the girl and smiled at her.

"By the way if you didn't hear my mom when she yelled at me, my name is Naruto, whats yours?"

The little girl pressed her fingers together again as she looked down at the ground.

"M-my name is H-hinata."

Kakashi and Rin watched as their son made a new friend with the Hyuuga heiress.

"He can make friends fast."

Kakashi chuckled as he said it, but his wife had a worried look on her face as she started to put things together in her head.

"Kakashi, he has a berserker bloodline."

The copy nin looked at his wife and saw that she was truly worried about it, he looked back at their son and watched him as he played with the little girl. Kakashi sighed and looked back at his wife.

"He will be fine, I will work on it with him when he gets older."

His wife nodded her head and walked over to the bench that was next to the playground, they both sat down and continued to watch their son, but in the back of Kakashi's mind he could sense someone else watching as well.

"Why don't you come out Hiashi. We won't bite."

Hiashi came out from the tree line and moved next to the copy nin.

"I see that my heir is mingling with the commoners."

"Yep, what would the council say."

Kakashi said the last two words and a bitter taste filled his mouth. Rin looked at the Hyuuga and saw a feint smile on his face she was going to ask about it and make fun of him but her husband beat her to the punch.

"So whats with the smile Hiashi. You seem to be in a good mood today,"

The Hyuuga leader didn't look at them, he was to busy watching his daughter laughing and playing.

"I want to thank you and your son for bringing my daughter back to life."

Kakashi and his wife looked at him with quizzical expressions and were about to ask him what he meant by that, he turned and looked at them with a full blown smile on his face.

"Thank you for bringing a smile back to my daughters face, she has not smiled since her mother died and I was afraid that if she never smiled again, that I would turn into a depressed old man."

Hiashi looked back at his heir and saw the look of pure joy on her face as she was playing with Naruto.

The Hyuuga leader smiled again and bowed towards the Hatake's.

"Thank you again."

Kakashi was about to speak but Hiashi raised his hand to silence him, as he turned around to leave he heard his daughter laugh out loud and a tear formed in his eye and dropped down his cheek.

"Thank you again Minato by dear friend, you have saved me again."

The copy nin and his wife watched as the Hyuuga leader left, they looked back towards their son in time to see him fall backwards and land with a soft thump on the grass as he and Hinata looked up at the clouds as they drifted by.

"They would make a cute couple, don't you think Kakashi?"

She looked over at her husband and saw a grin on his face as he nodded his head in acknowledgement,

she sighed as they watched their son and the Hyuuga heir laying on the grass together and laugh.


	3. An interesting development

(ok i know the routine i dont own naruto blah, blah, blah or anything else related to this story blah the end. :)

Naruto had spent all day with his new friend and it was getting late, so they took Hinata back to her home. Naruto was sad to leave his new friend and so was Hinata. Hiashi saw this, so he gave the Hatake family an open house invitation so they could come by anytime they wanted. This sent Naruto into a happy energetic frenzy as he grabbed Hinata by the hand and bounced around her dads legs. Hinata was giggling at the blonds antics but followed him anyway.

"Okay you two, we gotta go now."

Rin spoke to the children and they automatically started to mope again. Kakashi laughed and grabbed his son and slung him onto his back .

"Okay buddy lets go home, we can see your friend later."

Naruto pouted but smiled and waved at Hinata as they turned to leave.

"Bye Hina-Chan."

Hinata smiled and waved back.

"Good-bye Naruto-Kun."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow as he watched his daughter press her index fingers together. "Just like her mother." Hiashi thought to himself as he remembered his wife and how she would do the same thing whenever she was around him.

"Come on Hinata lets get ready for bed."

Hinata took her fathers hand and followed him down the halls to her room, he tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead as he turned down her light.

"Goodnight my daughter."

"Goodnight father."

Hiashi smiled and walked out of her room and went to his office to look at some reports he got from the council.

The copy nin had hiked his son up a little more, since he was fast asleep and was slipping down his back, when he felt something coming from behind. Rin jumped back and deflected a kunai that was about to strike her son as her husband dove into the shadow of a house, she threw her own kunai and it stopped in mid air as a ninja appeared holding it between two fingers, the nin had a katana on his hip, which had a dragon down the length of the scabbard, plus a dagger on his forearm.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. A kunai dipped with poison not standard issue equipment for Konoha ninja."

Another nin appeared on a roof on the opposite side of the road from the first nin, this nin had a huge bludgeon that had a dragon wrapped around it. They both wore dark red outfits with a dragon across the chest.

"Looks like this will be an easy fight, right comrade."

Rin looked at the one that spoke with the bludgeon, but he had vanished and she was looking around for him when she heard a whisper and felt a crushing blow hit her between the shoulders.

"Gotcha comrade."

The nin scowled as Rin disappeared in front of him and was replaced by a log with explosive tags on it.

"Ah cra..."

The blast left a fifteen foot crater in the middle of the road and launched the enemy nin into a wall some twenty yards away.

Kakashi had just put Naruto down inside a bush, he was about to put a genjutsu on his son to keep him asleep and make him invisible to others, but he was interrupted by a katana whizzing by his head as he ducked it.

"Your quick! but what is not to be expected from the famous copy nin."

Kakashi glared at the man and drew his kunai as he made sure to move the man away from the sleeping boy.

"Why are you trying to kill me? Did I wrong you or something?"

The nin laughed and pointed his katana at where Naruto was hiding.

"I'm not trying to kill you. I'm here to kill HIM!!!"

A bolt of lightning flew towards the bush and it destroyed the plant before Kakashi could do anything.

The nin laughed again but his smile turned into a scowl as he noticed that there was no corpse. The assassin turned towards the copy nin and fumed.

"Where is he! Where did you hide him!!!"

Kakashi tried to hide his shock and looked at the nin coolly.

"He is safe from you and now I can fight you without worrying about his safety."

Naruto had woken up when the explosive tagged log blew up and he pretended to stay asleep but after his adoptive father was attacked he sneaked away just before the bush he was in was obliterated.

"Thank Kami I wasn't in there still."

"**You can say that again, even I don't think I could have kept you alive**."

Naruto looked around and saw nobody, he started to get worried.

"Who's there?"

"**Your conscience, who do you think it is!?**"

Naruto looked around again and backed himself up so he had a tree to his back.

"I don't know who you are but you better come out or I will call for my dad and he will kick your ass."

"**Ku, Ku, Ku, he already did that brat. But I don't think you could call him here since he is dead, I'm not talking about the copy nin.**"

Naruto looked around confused as he yelled out to his invisible assailant.

"What are you talking about? How do you know about my father?"

"**Ah, so the copy nin has told you about your father, good.**"

"Who are you?"

Naruto felt his mind tingle before he was launched into a sewer, he looked around him and on the walls were tags and writing he had never seen before. Naruto walked through the sewer and looking down every turn and saw nothing till he came to a large room with a huge gate, on the gate was a tag with the kanji for seal on it.

"**Welcome Gaki, to my prison, also known as your mind.**"

Naruto was confused as he looked around and didn't see anyone around.

"Where are you?"

"**I'm here brat.**"

Naruto turned around and saw a man with reddish hair that went down to his shoulders, he had on a black robe with burgundy edge's and was open in the front, black pants and a black shirt underneath. The mans eyes were red with black slits instead of normal pupils. The man also had some weird chain with spikes on it digging into his flesh

"W-w-who are you?"

The man looked at himself and smiled.

"**Sorry not many people could recognize me like this.**"

The man held his hands out palm up and he transformed in front of the boy into a nine tailed fox. Naruto watched with his jaw on the floor.

"Your the Kyuubi!"

Naruto said as he backed up but met wall instead of an escape route. Kyuubi looked at the boy and grinned as he transformed into human form again.

"**Yes, I am the Kyuubi or was anyway.**"

The boy had a confused look on his face at this comment. The Kyuubi sighed and spread his arms apart.

"**Look at me brat, I am chained and stuck in your head. I am no longer the great Kyuubi,**"

"But why are you chained? Shouldn't the sealed gate be enough?"

"**Ah! I'm glad the cyclops has taught you the basics in sealing too. Yes the sealed gate is enough but these chains are what drove me to attack your village.**"

Naruto was moving closer and noticed that on every chain link was a red circle with three black dots in the center.

"What are those circle's they look familiar."

The Kyuubi smiled at the boy because of his curiosity.

"**They should look familiar to you since your adoptive father has one eye that looks like this.**"

Naruto looked up at the man and then it dawned on him.

"You mean the Sharingan."

The Kyuubi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, he grimaced as the chains dug into his skin as he moved. Naruto was on the verge of crying, he knew what it felt like to have something like that done to you, the little blond haired boy wrapped his arms around the tall man and hugged him. Kyuubi looked down at the little boy hugging him and laughed to himself at seeing this.

"**If the other lords could see me now, I would never hear the end of it.**"

Naruto released him and backed away as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry for what has happened to you Kyuubi sir."

The nine tailed fox laughed out loud as he looked at the little boy.

"**No my little friend it is I who should be apologizing to you not the other way around, it is because of me that all the villagers hate you, and why most of the ninjas try to kill yo....**"

Kyuubi stopped in mid sentence and looked up with a glazed look on his face. Naruto was about to ask him what was wrong when all of a sudden a huge chakra spike surged from the man and made the room heat up for a brief second. Kyuubi looked back at Naruto with glowing eyes.

"**You better get out of here quick! your mom lost the nin she was fighting and he has found you.**"

Before Naruto could say anything, he was launched from his mind-scape and back in the forest.

"There you are, brat"

Naruto rolled over just as the huge bludgeon crushed the tree he was leaning on, the nin was fuming at how a five year old little boy could dodge his attack, before he could chase after the boy, Rin shunshined right in front of the nin, she did a heel kick to his shoulder before she did a palm strike to his chest which killed him instantly, or so she thought.

"Your a little slow to be an assassin comrade."

Naruto was running through the forest when he saw something at the corner of his eye and saw his mom fly through some trees and slam into a rock.

"Momma!"

"She's dead, and your next!"

Naruto turned just in time to see the nin swing his bludgeon at his head.

Kakashi was having a rough time with his opponent, even with his fathers sword in hand, the nin was too good of a swordsmen to get a single blow in.

"I'm impressed with your skill Kakashi. No one has lasted this long against me before."

Kakashi took a deep breath to calm himself, but the air never came and a huge surge of chakra almost knocked him down. Kakashi knew instantly what created that chakra, so did every ninja in the village.

Sarutobi looked out the window as soon as he felt it and saw a pillar of reddish chakra flying up into the air and his breath was caught in his throat.

"Yamamoto!"

An Anbu agent appeared in a swirl of leaves and knelled before the Hokage.

"Yes lord Hokage I felt it to, do you want me to terminate?"

The old man shook his head as he looked at his loyal Anbu agent.

"No just go and investigate. If the Kyuubi is getting free use your blood line limit to stop him."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

In the Hyuuga compound Hiashi felt the Kyuubi chakra flow over him but it felt different from five years ago, it felt calm, almost like a tamed animal instead of the wild beast he remembered. Hinata woke up with a start, she felt something warm touch her, but when she saw no one she laid back down in bed and hugged her blankets to her as she fell back to sleep.

Across the village in the Uchiha compound the leader of the Uchiha clan police smiled as he polished a kunai with a soft cloth as he watched his oldest son practice his kunai and shuriken throwing.

The nin was thrown backwards as the chakra surge hit him, it took several trees and a couple of rocks to finally stop him.

"Damn it! What the heck was that?"

The nin pulled himself up out of the rock debris and swayed as he leaned on his massive iron bludgeon, he looked around at the trees and noticed that they were on fire but they were not being damaged by it.

"LEAVE MY PARENTS ALONE!"

The nin looked over at where he came from through the trees and saw the five year old little boy standing there with clenched fists. Naruto was surrounded with reddish chakra and his eyes had turned red with black slits. Yamamoto landed on a tree branch along with ten other Anbu agents.

"The demon is loose! Lets kill him now!"

"No! We do not know that for sure and by looks of things he was attacked by that unknown nin, you three go help the copy nin with his opponent, you three go take the women to the hospital, the rest of you follow me!"

Yamamoto disappeared with his fellow Anbu and they appeared in front of Naruto and the nin.

"Stop at once! Explain yourself."

The nin sneered and looked at the blond monster.

"He started it. I was walking along when he jumped me and tried to kill me."

Naruto was getting furious and took a step forward only to have a kunai slice him across the cheek and embed itself in the tree next to him.

"Stay back monster!"

Yamamoto glared at the Anbu agent that threw the kunai.

"Hold your tongue before I cut it out! The boy deserves more respect then what you just showed."

The nin had moved back as the Anbu were yelling at each other and did several hand seals.

"Fire release; fireball no jutsu!"

The Anbu turned around and were about to counter, but an orange blur appeared in front of them and grabbed the fireball and hurled it back in the blink of an eye. The nin never had a chance to dodge as the fireball hit him and burned him to ash. Yamamoto blinked and looked at the five year old little boy in front of him with shock. Kakashi had just shown up and saw what his son did, so did an old man at a desk with a crystal ball .

"Well, well, Minato, your son just keeps shocking us left and right down here."


	4. A new beggining

(ok i know the routine i dont own naruto blah, blah, blah anything else related to this story blah the end. :)

and by the way sorry about the long delay in adding i have been really busy with college and volunteering at the hospital so thanks for not swamping me with death threats lol

Chapter 4 A new beginning

Kakashi's jaw was on the ground along with several of the Anbu present. Naruto stood there with his hands still in a throwing position and the red chakra receding into his body as he had a look of complete shock and fear.

"Naruto, are you with us?"

Naruto trembled and fell down on the ground crying. Kakashi ran to him and wrapped his arms around the boy and rocked him back and forth.

"Its okay son, its over."

Naruto looked at his adoptive father with tear soaked cheeks. The Anbu walked up and asked if it was alright for them to leave to make sure no one else was around, but before they left Yamamoto walked up to the little boy and his father.

"Here you go boy, why don't you hold onto this for me, you can do what ever you want to it."

Yamamoto handed Naruto a white Anbu mask with no markings, the boy accepted it and hugged it to himself as he sobbed into his fathers shoulder.

"Thank you captain."

Yamamoto looked at his fellow ninja and smiled behind his mask.

"Your welcome Kakashi. Your wife has been taken to the hospital with some minor injuries so don't worry about her, and watch that boy of yours, he is going to be one heck of a ninja someday."

With that the Anbu disappeared and left them alone. Kakashi after several minutes looked down and saw his son fast asleep in his arms, he smiled and picked the boy up and carried him home, When Kakashi put his son in his bed he noticed that the whiskers on the boys face were gone. Kakashi pulled up his sons shirt and checked on the seal, it was still intact.

Naruto roamed the halls of his mind and found the same room from before and sitting in a meditative stance on the ground sat the human form of the Kyuubi.

"**Hello again Gaki, how are you feeling?**"

Naruto tried to hide his emotions but the tears welled up in his eyes again, as he replied to the mans question the halls echoed with his voice

"I killed a man."

The Kyuubi cringed as his head swam because of the boys emotions, he looked at the boy with sorrow and compassion written on his face.

"**I'm sorry Gaki but i did what needed to be done for you, I couldn't let you get hurt anymore from those men.**"

"But why?"

"**You already know why, your the Kyuubi brat, the fox incarnate, no matter where you go in this rotten little village that is all the people will see, and they will hate you because of me.**"

Naruto started to cry again as he thought about what happened.

"**Hey Gaki, I'm sorry for everything I have put you through and I want to help you in every way I can, so for starters, I took those whisker marks off your cheeks so the villagers will have one less reminder, and I will give you my chakra to use.**"

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi with tears still running down his cheeks.

"Y-you made my whiskers g-go away?"

Naruto was sniffing but had a small smile on his face. Kyuubi felt better just by seeing the little boy in front of him smile which also caused him to grimace as the chains dug into his skin Naruto saw this and became sad again so Kyuubi tried to think of something to distract the boy.

"**Hey Gaki, wanna play shogi with me?**"

A shogi board popped into existence, the boy rubbed his eyes on his sleeve before crawling over to the board and sitting cross legged across from the man.

"Whats shogi?"

Kyuubi smiled as he explained to the boy the rules and how every piece worked. Naruto just rubbed his head and looked at the man in front of him with a look of confusion.

"**Maybe I should wait on this till your older.**"

Kyuubi laughed to himself as he made some toys appear for the boy to play with.

The next day Naruto woke up with a pounding headache and his face itched terribly. The boy looked over when a sudden noise gained his attention. In the seat next to his bed was his dad with a smile on his face.

"Good-morning sleeping beauty have a nice nap?"

Naruto grumbled and sat up in bed which only made his headache worse.

"Otousan, my heads hurts."

Kakashi looked concerned and relieved at the same time as he helped his son up.

"Well that is pretty light compared to how much chakra flared from you last night you should be still sleeping."

Naruto rubbed his eyes trying to hide the tears as he thought about what he did to the man that attacked his mom, he jolted and looked at his dad with worry clear on his face.

"Okasan! Is okasan alright!?"

Kakashi hugged Naruto to calm him down.

"Its ok son, she is in the hospital with some minor injuries."

Naruto calmed himself down and held his head as a new wave of pain hit him. Kakashi watched with concern towards his son.

"Are you okay, I think we need to get you checked up."

"N-no...its okay....the Kyuubi said that this would happen."

The copy nin was shocked and worried by his sons words.

"K-kyuubi said that? What has he told you Naruto!?"

Naruto raised his head and showed his adoptive father, who already knew, that the whisker marks were gone and also told him about what was wrong with the kyuubi inside his mind.

"So the Kyuubi has chains digging into him and they have the Sharingan all over them."

Naruto nodded his head as he wiped the drying tears from his face. The copy nin got up and picked his son up in his arms.

"Looks like I need to talk to the hokage about this revelation."

"Oh and the Kyuubi said that he would give me his chakra too."

Kakashi just about fell flat on his face but kept his balance with his son in his arms.

"He is giving you his chakra? He doesn't want anything in return?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled. Kakashi smiled back before he got a serious face again.

"Naruto Don't tell anyone about how you can use his chakra. Ever."

Naruto looked down with a sad look on his face, the copy nin raised his chin and looked him in the eye.

"Son there are some people that would try to take you and turn you into a weapon, me and your mother never want to see that. I think you need to go to the academy, now more then ever so you can protect yourself against those people."

Naruto nodded his head and grinned.

"Ok Otousan, can we go see Okasan now?"

The copy nin smiled and nodded his head before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

8 years have passed and a thirteen year old Naruto and Hinata walked to the ninja academy together for their first day of class. Naruto was wearing a pair of dark green cargo pants with a black button down shirt that wasn't tucked in. Hinata blushed as she took a quick glance at him and saw his chiseled features and unruly hair. Many things had happened over the last 8 years and many things had changed, Naruto had trained everyday after school and his Otousan had taught him many techniques, to help him control his new chakra. The only other one that knew of this training was Hinata since she had stumbled upon them one evening and she was amazed at how many clones were standing on the river doing complex taijutsu moves while Kakashi had a couple of clones attacking him and teaching them how to dodge ninjutsu. Hinata was tempted on going to Naruto and asking him about it, but she was to shy to really talk to her blond friend about such things. Hinata and Naruto had become very close friends, ever since the school incident when the teachers completely ignored both of the children, Rin and Hinata's new mother, Honoka. Home schooled the children, their personalities started to rub off on the other. Naruto had become more reserved and didn't go running around yelling like he used to, while Hinata had gained more confidence and a slight pranking streak. Hinata had trained as well, ever since her step mother came into the family Hiashi had trained both her and her little sister in the Hyuuga techniques, with Hinata's confidence boost from being around Naruto her training went very well, she had almost caught up to Neji by the time she was sent to the academy. Naruto and Hinata had just entered the academy building when they were both almost smashed into the floor by a sea of girls, they both looked up and saw that they were all chasing after a boy who walked around with his hands in his pockets and a black rooster tail for hair.

"How troublesome, the fan girls are loose again."

A boy with black hair in the shape of a pineapple walked up with a bored expression on his face.

"Shut it Shika your just jealous that a man like Sasuke has a girl like me fawning over him and not you."

"Like I would want a troublesome woman like you."

The girl with the long blond hair pounded her fist on the top of the lazy boys head making him fall on the ground with a huge bump growing on his head.

"Wow this place is pretty lively ain't it, my name is Naruto and my friend here is Hinata."

Naruto gave the boy a hand and pulled him up.

"My name is Shikamaru and yeah its pretty annoying around here, I have only been here for three minutes and sixteen seconds and I have been run over six times by the mob."

Naruto grimaced as he thought about having to go through that even one more time.

"So I'm guessing you guys are new to the area or something because I don't remember you in school."

Naruto answered him with his hand behind his head and a smile on his face.

"Well no we have been in this village all our lives its just, some issues came up and we were home schooled."

Shikamaru smiled and nodded his head.

"Same here public school was so boring because I couldn't really challenge myself so I did some home schooling and graduated a full year before the rest of my friends."

Naruto and Hinata smiled thankful that they weren't alone in this regard.

"So what class room are you assigned to?"

Naruto pulled out a piece of paper that had a room number on it.

"Umm... looks like room 102."

Shikamaru nodded and told them to follow him as he wandered through the school and came to the class room that they were assigned.

"Here we are fan girl central, freaking troublesome."

Shikamaru wandered up the stairs to sit in the back, over by the window was the Uchiha with his fan girl club fighting over who would sit next to him. The ring leaders of said fan girl club was a pink haired banshee and the blond from earlier.

"Get away from him Sakura, if he wanted to go blind he would just ask to see your huge billboard of a head!"

"Well if he wants to be with a hussy we would just ask you Ino-pig!"

Naruto covered his ears as he picked the seat next to Shikamaru and Hinata followed suit.

"Jeez whoever gets stuck with either one of those two hair heads is going to be in a world of hurt if they scream like that all the time."

Naruto cringed as he said it and he looked over and saw that Shikamaru was already sound asleep. Hinata pressed her fingers together as she sat right next to Naruto and a heavy blush was on her face as she kept stealing a glance here and there.

"Alright class my name is Umino Iruka and I will be your academy teacher for the next three years."

Naruto peered down at the man and saw that their teacher was in his mid twenties and had a scar going across his nose.

"For the students that don't know me, welcome to the class for those that do."

He looked directly at the Uchiha, and gave him a slight look of disgust.

"Welcome back."

So started the training, the rivalry, the beating of fan girls and hating emo teme's.


End file.
